


I Wanna Waste All My Time

by Celestlian



Category: Die Verwandlung | The Metamorphosis - Franz Kafka
Genre: Also Vincent can sing well, F/M, First Kiss, Male Character of Color, This is basically for a project I'm working on to see his character, Vincent is Gregor's counterpart, really well, the project is called Shifter and its based on Metamorphosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: -This is based on a project I'm working on, and in this, Gregor (Vincent) is the sort of oppressor, and Greta (Violetta) is the oppressed. Vincent is neutral, rather than good.-_______Sometimes, Vincent sings when he's working. You secretly like it.





	I Wanna Waste All My Time

Vincent Dawlin was one of the most attractive boys in the year. He had messy black hair, deep brown eyes and brown skin. He was known for his acting talent, as well as his singing. 

You had never heard his voice before, so when you did today, sitting on his bed and writing up English coursework with him, it was strange at first. 

"I wanna waste all my time, still wanna waste all my time."

His voice was nice, different. You found yourself humming along.

"I wanna waste my time with you." 

He then continued singing the song, typing away on the laptop. 

"Oh my lover my lover my love, we can never go back, we can only do our best to recreate."

You looked up and immediately saw him look away. Wait. Had he been looking at you while he was singing that? 

"Don't turn over, turn over the page - we should rip it straight-" 

"Vincent?" 

"Hmm?" 

The South Asian looked at you with a smirk on his lips. 

"What are you singing?" 

"Bastille. Come on (Y/N), you should know this," he laughed. 

"R-Right, yeah." You were nervous, stuttering as you wondered about the possibility. You were just a classmate of Vincent, learning about Stella Kowolski in 'A Streetcar Named Desire' whilst daydreaming in class, usually looking out the window.

Little did you know you were doing that right now, and when you looked back, Vincent just winked at you before going back to his work. He continued singing, but this time you didn't join in. You were frozen. He had just _winked_ at you, and whilst he flirted with girls, he'd never done it whilst singing. Surely it meant something. 

The older Dawlin sibling ran a hand through his hair. 

"Help me turn a blind eye, days and nights we lost to weakness." He repeated the line once before carrying on to the last bit of the song. 

Once you'd shaken yourself out of your trance, you saw him looking straight at you, and your sighed, closing your laptop. 

"Vincent Dawlin, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No...rather something I want to _show_ you." 

"And what would that be?"

There was a glint in his eye, and you froze as he leant over and kissed you. You kissed back and he broke the kiss, grinning.

"You stole my first kiss, idiot." 

He smiled, and the next three words made you smile giddily. 

"So did you."


End file.
